The Morgan Family Luck
by asianpotato
Summary: Cammie and Grant are siblings. Their mom got promoted and they have to move to Roseville, Virginia. What do they get up to with their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**The Morgan Family Luck**

**Cammie POV**

**Chapter 1**

"Yoo, Camster. Wake up", a (very irritating) voice **not** so quietly whispered in my ear, attempting to drag my face from my pillow. Still, I've got to give Grant credit when due, this was as good as he got-

My silent musing was interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK GRANT MORGAN?" I screamed, shooting out of bed drenched in ice cold water. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Yes, Grant may be about 3x my size, but I was a cheerleader and did track in school. Plus, I knew my brother's weak spots.

"Cam! Cam, hey! Stop pleeassee", Grant shrieked, most likely because I was squeezing a pressure point on his neck. "Hey, you know-OW-that we have to leave-STOP-right now! CAMERON", he yelled.

**OOPS.**

"Moomm…Granty may have just fainted…" I trailed off.

Mom screamed in reply, "CAMMIE! Not again!"

What a great start to moving day. You'll miss us Morgans, Washington. No doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roseville, baby! It's kind of…empty. We've been driving through town for at least 10 minutes and I had only seen like 7 senior citizens. Funn… Grant seemed perturbed as well.

"Mommy, where are all the girls?" he whined. My mom just sighed. Understandably too, back in D.C. Grant brought girls back every Friday and Saturday night. Most of them were my friends, the bastard.

Finally we arrived at our new house.

"Geez!" I exclaimed, getting out of the car. "Mom, how big was your pay-raise?!"

The three of us had lived in a small town house ever since dad died, as mom was only a secretary to some big company. A month ago, she'd been promoted to manager of the Virginia chain, here in Roseville. Anyways, the house was **huge.** It was on a long, neat road, filled with other similar looking mansions. I shook my head. This was a big change for all of us.

An hour later, having succeeded in bringing all of the boxes into the house, Grant and I had managed to ditch, and were discovering our new town. Tomorrow was the first day of autumn term, after all, and we actually did need to find out where our school was. We almost strolled right past it.

"Fuck me", Grant muttered, "how shit does that look?"

I just nodded, unable to speak. It looked so dull compared to Georgetown Grammar. A concrete sign said 'Roseville High. Since 1933'. The school itself was just a plain red brick building, three storeys high. Finally I choked out, "Grant what are we gonna do?"

He just shrugged in disbelief and we walked home in silence, dreading the next day. As much as he frankly disgusted me sometimes, I was really grateful of Grant. He was only 10 months older than me, but was very protective, especially after…Dillon. Somehow we had always managed to be in the same grade. Grant would help tomorrow. Making friends wasn't exactly my strong point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Eugh", I mumbled into my pillow, along with a few other profanities. I turned off the alarm on my shitty phone and threw it across the room. Yes I admit I'm not a morning person. Rolling out of bed, I could hear Grant whistling cheerfully downstairs. How could he be so perky in the mornings?!

After my shower I sat in my closet (it's a walk-in) growing increasingly anxious. What do I wear? Casual? Fancy? I definitely couldn't stay in my towel. Embracing the summer day outside, I decided on 'hot' casual. I pulled on a pair of vintage high-waisted Levi cut-offs and a random tight black crop tee. I put my long blonde hair into a high ponytail and coated my eyelashes with mascara. Unfortunately my blue eyes didn't suit much makeup so my face, as always, stayed plain. DONE. I sighed with relief.

I ran downstairs, practically leaping the last eight steps, and was confronted by my idiot brother eating a ginormous breakfast like a dog. Grant and his food. I just knocked back a smoothie and grabbed my backpack and brown loafers.

"Grantaryyy", I whined, not wanting to be late.

"SHOWTIME", he screeched, making me laugh.

Yeah, ShowTime. Prepare to meet the Morgans, Roseville.

As we discovered yesterday, Roseville High was only a 15 minute walk from our new house. As Grant and I strolled through the corridors, loads of people turned and (not so subtly) stared at us. I started to panic. Grant just laughed at my pale face, slung an arm around my shoulder, and said (loudly), "Don't worry baby sis! Roseville chicks are hot!" He paused to wink cheekily at a couple of female bystanders.

"Yeah, that was my biggest fear, Granty. Not enough hot girls to satisfy ya", I said sourly, pulling a disgusted face. Hey, I could be a bitch to my brother whenever I wanted. That _was_ the only perk of having him. Grant just grinned at my discomfort and led us to the receptionist's office.

Time for class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked into my first class of the day, AD English. Grant wasn't exactly the brightest guy, so I was totally alone. **Marvellous**. God, even my thoughts were sarcastic today. I took a deep breath and braved a smile. The teacher grinned at me.

"Hi, you must be Cameron Morgan?" He gave me a questioning glance. I nodded and my (hot) teacher gave me another warm smile. "I'm Mr Solomon, and you can sit in that empty chair over there by the back, beside Jonas".

'Jonas' turned out to be a tall, lanky, black haired guy with glasses. He nodded awkwardly at me and faced the front again. "…This class will be fun", I thought inwardly.

My anxiety must have showed on my face, because a girl leaned towards me and whispered, "Don't worry. Jonas is always shy around girls, it's nothing personal. I'm Bex by the way." She winked at me, snapping her gum. 'Bex' was black, with shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes, had a rockin' athletic body and a contagious grin. This girl seemed awesome. I relaxed a little and grinned at her.

"Hey Bex. Nice to meet ya." I could already tell that my brother would be chasing her. She was beautiful, and seemed confident. Just Grant's type. She smiled again, opening her mouth to say something, but Mr Solomon coughed discreetly in our direction. We both instantly plastered on angelic expressions and our teacher sighed, laughing at us. I smirked, then tuned into my first English lesson of the year.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"So new girl…", Bex's heavily accented voice drawled behind me.

"Rebecca?" I replied. Suddenly Bex whirled in front of me with a menacing look on her face.

"_**Don't **_call me Rebecca. It's Bex, and only Bex." She hissed.

"Then don't call me new girl. It's Cammie", I replied nonchalantly, shrugging. I love teasing people.

The bell had just rung, signalling the end of class.

"Cammie? Hey, that's cute. Shall I continue?"

Without waiting for my consent Bex launched into a full account of the school hierarchy and social groups, not realizing that, as I knew no one, it didn't make any more sense than Greek to my ears.

"So Queen of Mean is supposedly Macey McHenry, but she isn't a bitch and she's my best friend, along with Liz, a total darling and genius nerd girl." Bex chattered on. I laughed at this confusing statement, she shot me a sheepish look. Adorable.

"Yeah, that didn't make sense right? Macey is just really brutally honest and can be a diva, but she is really approachable, so she's mega popular. Liz is such a sweetheart but she's a total klutz as well. Head jocks are Josh Abrams and Zachary Goode. I'm friends with both, I guess, but Zach annoys the bloody hell out of-"

I interrupted her, "My brother Grant plays football too-"

I was attacked in a big bear hug from behind. Bex and I had been battling down a corridor on our way to Math.

"Already introducing me to your friends, Camster?" Grant's voice snickered in my ear.

"Grant! Let me down!" I shrieked, attracting a mixture of amused and dirty looks.

"Oh right sorry". He let me down. Grant grinned at the two of us, his eyes locking on Bex.

"Hi, I'm Grant Morgan". He stuck out his hand.

"Bex", she replied, a little breathlessly, holding his hand a little longer than necessary.

Erm…wow. Ok. They were both totally checking each other out.

"I'm gonna go…" I muttered awkwardly. They both nodded vaguely, totally oblivious to my presence. Needless to say, I left them.

In Math I was placed beside a really hot guy, inadvertently checking him out as I sorted my books. He had wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Broad shoulders, _**check**_. Tall, _**check**_. Built, _**chec**_-

"Hi, I'm Josh", he said, interrupting my gawking with a smile. SMILE, _**CHECK.**_

"Cammie", I said in a flirty tone. I'm not a slut, fyi. I just like boys. A lot.

"Nice to meet you, Cammie", he winked at me and flashed a cocky, yet endearing, grin.

Inwardly screaming at the sexiness of his wink I desperately tried to keep my cool. I'm pretty sure I failed and flushed red throughout our conversation, not hearing a word my teacher said about trigonometry. That wasn't unusual. I wasn't the most attentive student, but my grades were still good.

The bell rang for lunch.

"So..Cammie", Josh started, sliding his arm around my waist, "do you have a seat for lunch?"

"Unfortunately not", I replied, pulling a sad face. "I think I've gotta go find my brother though", secretly enjoying where his arm was, I was acting casual.

"Hey! You can sit with me!" Josh exclaimed. **BINGO.** I let him lead me into the cafeteria, steeling myself. "Cammie? You okay?" Josh questioned. "It's okay. I've got you." He smiled a heart-melting smile and took hold of my hand.

Here we go.

_Longest chapter yet! What do you think of it? Please review- KM_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As we stepped into the cafeteria it felt like there was a spotlight shining on us. People were turning round, whispering, openly gawking at us. Hey, I guess it's not every day the new girl holds hands with one of the most popular (not to mention hottest) guys in the school. I squirmed, uncomfortable with all the attention. Josh and I quickly grabbed our food, and he led me to a noisy table. It was obvious that this was the table that everyone longed to sit at. They were all laughing at something, or someone. Wait-

"Grant?" I asked, bewildered. It seemed like my big brother was in the middle of an apparently very entertaining story. No prize for whoever guesses the main character.

"Camster! I was just telling them about the time we went surfing!"

Damn. It was about 3 years ago when I was like 13. Grant had dragged me to the beach along with some surfer buddies, knowing full well that I couldn't surf. That trip had finished dramatically with me knocking myself out with a board when I attempted to lift it from the van. I hadn't even reached the water yet.

I cringed at the memory and flushed furiously, "Grant!"

Strangers who didn't even know me were crying and rolling around, but they sobered up when I punched Grant's arm. Hard.

"Alright, alright. No more Morgan stories", Grant sighed, to many protests.

The conversation moved on. I learnt the names of all the people at the table. They all seemed pretty cool, and I was beginning to get quite comfortable, chatting amiably to Josh and Bex-in between her flirting with Grant. A tiny blonde smiled at me,

"Hi Cammie, I'm Liz." I soon discovered what a sweetheart she was.

Surprisingly, the awkward Jonas also sat at this table. Bex nudged me, "Jonas and Liz share nerd love". It was meant to be quiet but the whole table heard and they both went scarlet. Hahahaha.

Suddenly, our lunch was interrupted by a screaming, "ZACHARY GOODE. **APOLOGISE**."

Two people were fast approaching our table. The girl, the one yelling, was tall, thin, and amazingly beautiful. But the boy was the one I was staring at. Um…wow. Seriously, congrats to his parents. He was tall, with really broad shoulder, muscled arms, and obviously had a 6-pack under his shirt. His hair was black and messy, but his eyes, they were what really caught my attention. They were looking at the girl, but were so startlingly green that they took my breath away. I knew at once who they were. Macey McHenry and Zachary Goode, power couple.

"Ok, Mace. I'm sorry I said Tina looked hot in her cheer uniform, alright?" Zachary said. Definitely a player.

"Whatever Zach". Macey's eyes found me and Grant. "Hello? Newbies?"

Grant immediately stood up and bowed. Creep. "Grant Morgan", he stated, holding out his hand. Macey looked startled, but Zach snorted and shook my idiot brother's hand.

"Hello", Zach looked at me questioningly. Macey cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Cammie, Grant's my brother", I offered. Zach put his arm around Macey, clearly marking his territory to Grant, but they both smiled. Well, Macey did. Zach just smirked.

Josh interrupted the introductions, taking his arm back from my waist. (Totally forgot that that was there.) He leaned in. "Guys. Party at mine tonight. 8 o'clock."

They all whooped and cheered. Josh turned to me, "Cammie, you in?"

Ermm…"Ehh, I guess?" I replied, unsure, glancing at Grant. He was grinning, not a care in the world.

Everyone cheered again. Hmm. Party time.

_**This is getting so difficult to write. Ideas, anyone? Please review!-Km**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update! I just got back to school and it's hectic with exams and stuff so… please forgive me-KM x**_

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, not registering any new faces. It was my very first day, so how come I had managed to get an invite to a party already? Not any old party, mind you, but a jock party? What the hell was going on? That would've been unheard of in D.C.

I couldn't get my head around it. Grant was the only Morgan that partied. I had always been surrounded by friends, yes, but was totally overshadowed by my more popular brother. But in Roseville? I felt like I belonged. Bex had even offered to get ready with me tonight, although the fact that Grant would be in my house could have added to that decision. But hey, I was in no position to turn down a potential friend. My doorbell rang.

"Bexy!" Grant had beaten me to the door, damnit. From upstairs I could hear them laughing and flirting. Jeez. I mean, come one, it's been a DAY since we all met.

"Bex", I called, "I'm upstairs!" She barged into my room. "Cam! What are you wearing tonight?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Eh…I was thinking um…you know… err", I trailed off. Her eyes widened at my rather limp response.

"Wait up. I know what to do". And before I could protest, the pushy British girl was calling the one and only Macey McHenry. Within minutes, another girl had joined the tense atmosphere in my room.

"How…What? HOW ARE YOU HERE ALREADY?" I screamed. I may or may not have been nervous about the party.

"Uh, Cammie. I live 3 doors down from you. The whole gang lives right here on this street".

Oh. Well that explains here rapid arrival then. "Even Josh?" I wondered. Aloud, apparently. They both giggled.

"Yeah…Didn't you even **ask** him his address when you accepted an invite to his party? A _house _party?" Bex asked me, an incredulous look in her eyes.

I just shrugged. My mind had been a little preoccupied. Living in such close proximity with these people would either be really great-or disastrous.

Macey and Bex "helped" me choose an outfit (glared at me until I have in) and then started getting ready themselves. I was forced into wearing a short, tight, white, low-cut halter-neck dress from American Apparel, with chunky black wedges. I wasn't exactly comfortable with my clothing choice, as I had already shown a lot of leg already today, and didn't want to be classified as a slut. I mentioned this to Macey.

"So what? You look hot, that's all that matters", was the meagre reply. I just sighed, admitting defeat, and continued straightening my hair.

The girls and I continued to chat as we did our makeup in my huge closet. "So, Macey. What's the deal with you and Zach this time?" probed Bex. (This time? I wondered)

Macey took her time answering, waiting until she had finished applying foundation to her already flawless skin.

"I don't really know. I…I guess we're dating? But he always flirts with other girls when we're together and to be honest our relationship is more like a friendship. You know we've been friends for forever. I think I like him, but I'm not sure about us being together in _**that **_way…you know?" Macey looked uncomfortable.

"It'll be okay, Hun", Bex soothed, with an unsettlingly mischievous glint in her eye. "Tonight you'll so sexy that he'll be too focused on you to notice other girls!"

Macey nodded uncertainly, but nonetheless cracked a grin. "Who're you impressing Bexy?" she teased. "I mean, Cammie here has obviously got her eyes set on Josh, so no point questioning her."

**WHAT.**

"Macey?!" I spluttered. She just cocked her brow at me, swapping a look with Bex, who giggled.

"Whatever, guys", I muttered. "Let's go!"

We stared into the mirror and smiled at our appearances.

"Lookin' good, ladies", I said, throwing my arms around my new friends.

Bex smirked at her reflection, and then looked at us. "Watch out boys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm trying to work on the tips I've been given, so here's yet another chapter. Tell me what you think-KM x**

**Chapter 7**

We sashayed up to Josh's house, totally overdoing it with our hair tossing and giggling, but hey, if people want a show we're sure as hell gonna give them one! The party was already in full swing, the heavy beat of the music blasting at us as soon as we stepped out of my house. Thank God my mom had to work late tonight, as Josh's house was in eyesight of ours.

As we made our way through the house we were followed by cat-calls and wolf whistles. Macey scowled and Bex flipped her finger, but I just turned and winked at my admirers, feeling confident of my charms. Um, what was happening to me? I was like a whole new person! And I…I liked it?!

"Cammie!" I heard Josh rushing towards me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Josh," I replied, moving in to hug him, but he shifted and we ended up kissing. Um. Awkward, seeing as I totally leaped back in surprise, my face frozen with shock.

"Oops," Josh said breezily, and I laughed. I heard more giggles from behind me. Turns out, the entire group had surrounded us and witnessed that whole scene. Fabulous. Bex and Macey shot me smug looks and I rolled my eyes, grabbing Josh's hand and leading him to a different room, crammed with people grinding on each other and drinking.

"Let's dance."

**TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP**

I flopped onto a random sofa, exhausted, chugging down a mysterious drink that burned down my throat.

"Why, hello," a voice underneath me said placidly.

"Shit!" I cried, leaping up (and subsequently choking on my drink) to reveal none other than Zachary Goode himself. "Jeez, I'm so sorry, I completely squashed you. God, that's embarrassing…" I stopped myself in the middle of my rambling, flustered.

Zach laughed at me, "its okay. You're quick to make a move on me though, I've got to admit. Most girls wait until they know me a little better before they jump me." He smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow at this arrogant remark. "Whatever." I mumbled, turning to walk away, but he grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"Wait up, Gallagher Girl," he said, patting the space beside him. Reluctantly, I sat down.

"Gallagher Girl?" I questioned.

"Macey told me that you moved into the Gallagher house?" Zach was staring really intently into my eyes and I squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to escape his gaze. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know my house had a name," I said truthfully.

"The endearing nickname trick doesn't work on you, does it?" Zach said, grinning.

I smirked at him (HA), "Not when I don't understand it, no," I replied.

There was a silence, and we were still staring into each other's eyes. The greenness of his still made my gasp (internally) and I couldn't look away, not when they were still locked on mine.

"Uh, shouldn't you get back to Macey?" I said, looking down, feeling strange.

Zach's face tensed at the mention of her name.

"No." he said shortly, finally looking away from me. "She just broke up with me."

Oh. I guess that's what Macey was talking about then.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly, patting his arm. He seemed to relax at my touch.

"Yeah…It wasn't really the best relationship I've ever had, but you know…"

I did know. Far too well. But that certainly wasn't something I was going to share now, to a boy I barely knew, when I was slightly drunk.

I realized I hadn't actually replied to him, and he was, yet again, staring at me. But this time, he was focusing on my lips. I was lost in his enchanting eyes, unconsciously leaning in.

A voice interrupted us, and I froze.

"Cammie?" a boy said, disbelievingly.

A boy I knew. A boy I had loved. A boy that had broken my heart.

Slowly I turned to face him.

"Hey, Dillon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this next chapter is a little weird…oh well. Thanks a lot for all the reviews, it means more than you could imagine! Hope you enjoy-KM x**

**Chapter 8**

They say you can't escape your past. I think. Do they say that? Dear god, I'm turning into Grant, and the world _really_ does not need another of **those** Morgan's. _Anyways, _when I heard Dillon's voice I…I just froze. My entire world just came crashing down, and I felt so lost. Roseville was meant to be a welcome escape from him, and my 'friends'. Then another voice joined this oh-so-joyous situation.

"Cammie! I want you to meet my friend Dillon Jones, he's also from D.C." Josh chirped in my ear.

"Yeah…Um, hey Dillon. How have you been?" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes, which, I noticed, where busy checking me out. Yeah, well, your loss, bitch.

"Wait, you two _**know**_ each other?!" Josh exclaimed, an incredulous look on his face. "How?"

Could this _**be**_ more uncomfortable? Shitshitshit what do I say?! Here goes nothing…

"We, uh, went to the same school," I replied nervously.

Dillon scoffed at me, "Yeah, not to mention that we dated for two years," he bragged.

I lost it when he said that. "How can you talk about our relationship like that?!" I exploded, letting my rage out once and for all. "Like it was something you cherished, something you regret ended. You were screwing Dee Dee for 6 months!" I screamed. Way to be cool, Cammie. Tantrum over, I just huffed and collapsed back onto the sofa. The room had gone silent, all eyes on our exchange.

Someone nudged my knee. Zach. Omg, I had forgotten that he was there. I cringed. Hard.

"Let's get out of here, Cam," he whispered, and he gently took my hand and guided me to the garden, escaping the tense atmosphere inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on the grass in silence, looking peacefully up at the stars, I finally let myself relax. The party was still raging on, but Zach and I were alone, savouring the quiet. Until-

"Cam?" he whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" I replied, propping up on my elbows to face him. His eyes were shining like jewels in the faint moonlight. Yes, I get pretty cheesy when I'm tipsy. Whatever.

"I'm really sorry about what Dillon did to you. No-one deserves that, especially not you," Zach said, reaching for me. When he hugged me I stiffened, but slowly loosened and put my arms around his neck. And we were still lying down. It was kinda weird, but comforting. Plus, Zach smelt really good, like my favourite cologne, 1Million by Paco Rabanne, mixed in with something else that I could only guess was his natural scent. Put short, he smelt amazing. I sighed with content, and felt him laugh.

"You enjoying yourself, Gallagher Girl?" I knew for a fact that he was smirking.

Pulling back, I rolled my eyes. "You sure know how to ruin a nice moment, Goode," I said, teasing him. There was no way that I was admitting how happy I felt.

Zach just gazed at me. Jeez, not again. I'm really not much to look at. Still, I would be lying if I said I didn't get a little breathless.

"You're so beautiful," he said, smiling an adorable crooked grin that I hadn't seen before.

I blushed, but couldn't exactly reply as he bent his head down, moving his face closer to mine.

And _just_ as I began to lean in, I heard a furious roar shake the house.

"WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA-"

Oh no. Grant. He never knew that Dillon had cheated on me. All he knew was that it was a bad break-up, somehow involving my ex-best friend.

My brother burst into outside, red faced and panting.

"Where the FUCK is Dillon?" he growled, seemingly oblivious to Zach and I's closeness.

"Grant-" I started, but I got cut off.

"Cammie. Tell me," he said (in a menacing tone), his face set like stone.

I rolled away from Zach and stood up, sighing.

"I'll show you," I muttered, grabbing my extremely angry brother's hand.

Grant was hopping mad, in desperate need for revenge on a guy that had cheated on his baby sis. Me being the baby sis (and also not one to miss out on revenge OR a good fight), I obediently led him to where Dillon and Josh were standing, surrounded by scantily dressed girls.

"Have fun," I said with a tinkling laugh, drawing more attention to the soon-to-be fight, and quickly fled the scene, heading home.

It seemed that Dillon mightn't be quite as pretty leaving Roseville as he had been when he arrived.

And that made me smile. A lot.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but whatever, exams etc. Just a short filler chapter for now! It's just Grant/Cammie –KM x**_

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to Grant singing _beautifully _in my ear, slamming my light on and then running into the hall so I couldn't attack him. NOT the best wake-call. I lay in my deliciously warm bed, and attempted to recollect on what happened at Josh's party. And…blank. Nada. Nope, sorry, no memories of last night, **at all**. I must've drunk more than I had thought because I had a pounding headache on top of my memory loss.

Then, as I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor with a _thump, _a face hit me. (Not literally) Dillon. Dillon has been at the party, Dillon had talked to me, Dillon had…gotten beaten up by my brother. _**HOLY FUCK. **_

I also had a nagging suspicion that I was forgetting something else equally important. But I couldn't think of what it could be. Wow, my brain is super ssslooow in the morning. I focused my mind on more pressing issues. Like, what was I going to wear? Hurriedly, I pulled on black sheer tights, a black mini skirt, a maroon velvet bralet and black Doc Martin boots. Leaving my wavy hair down, I wandered downstairs, gulping water and paracetamol to cure my hangover.

"Cough-lightweight-cough," Grant sniggered.

I merely flipped him off. "Shall we?"

He looked wary, but responded enthusiastically with a, "We shall". What a dork.

Just before we stepped outside, I grabbed Grant's arm and spun him around to face me.

"Hey, and thanks bro, I don't know what I'd do without ya," I whispered, smiling hesitantly at him, gouging his reaction. Now, don't get me wrong, we were close, but we basically tortured each other all the freaking time. But he definitely deserved recognition for what he did to Dilllon.

His face broke into a huge grin, "Nothing the Morgan's can't handle, right Camster?" Grant boasted, flexing his (admittedly large) biceps. Giggling, I copied his pose. He circled his fingers around my upper arm.

"Very impressive," he teased.

"You're jealous!" I chanted at him.

"No way I'm just the better child."

"Um, hello. Are you serious."

"Uhuh."

"Nuhuh."

Mom yelled from the kitchen, "Get your butts outta my house!"

_**Yikes. **_Grant and I made the same face at each other.

"Whatever, Grant we know I'm better," I paused, "and faster!" Sticking my tongue out at him, I started running. "Race you to school!" I yelled, getting a head start.

"Cheater!" he whined from behind me. Grinning, I ran faster, passing loads of people I had only just met. But I didn't care.I only had one thought.

Beat Grant Morgan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey it's me again, guess what? ZACH P.O.V! Just threw that in to shock you all. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and please give me advice!-KM x**_

**Chapter 10**

_**Zach POV**_

"_Zachary Goode!" _my mom screeched. "Get up NOW!" Eugh. I swore into my pillow and then fumbled blindly for my phone, hitting speed dial 2 and calling Josh, all without lifting my head from my bed. _Impressive. _I heard a raspy cough on the other line, interrupting my silent self-congratulations.

"Hey. You coming in today?" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes, but they were stuck with sleep.

"Don't think so. Shit, man. What the hell happened last night?" Josh demanded. "I mean, I woke up to find my house trashed, Dillon crashing on my floor with his face fucked up, a voicemail from my parents saying that they'll be back from the pharmaceutical meeting in two house. And then I get downstairs and Joy threatens to tell my mom about the party if I don't tidy the house all by myself. Like seriously, what the fuck?!"

I thought for a moment, and then realized.

"The Morgan's, Josh. That's what happened."

And then I hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I strolled slowly to school, dismissing the fact that I would probably be late. My mind wandered to Cammie. She had been so…fun? And casual too, talking to her was so easy. She was also undeniably hot. Like Macey had been unbelievable, but Cammie was…softer somehow, the sunshine to Macey's harsh black hair and cold blue eyes.

Snapping back to reality, I noticed that I was already in school, and that there was some big commotion going on. Everyone was staring at something with amusement, some almost crying with laughter.

_What the hell?_

Then I finally pushed through the crowd to see the strangest thing I have ever witnessed.

_**Cam POV**_

_Shit. _Grant was totally gaining on me! I snuck a quick glance at him, intending to send a smug grin, but instead stumbled on a stray rock, Grant effectively overtaking me. **Damnit! **

We were inside the school gates now, more people than ever staring at us. I guess we did look kinda strange. But we are strange. Get used to it, kids.

"First to the flagpole wins!" Grant yelled, pointing to the white pole right outside the school doors. I just ran harder, refusing defeat. And then I saw my only chance. Summoning every ounce of my inner gymnast, I leapt onto a passing bench, using it as a boost to propel through the air, pushing off Grant's shoulders and landing with my arms and legs wrapped around the flagpole. (Ninja)

"_**YESS!**_" I cried. I slid slowly down the pole, my face turning solemn. I looked up at my panting brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Granty?" I said in a sweet baby voice. "Do you know what this means?"

"What Cam," he muttered, looking wary, not meeting my eyes.

I threw my arms out. "VICTORY DANCE!" I crowed, proceeding to dance idiotically and sing 'We are the champions' by Queen, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"_NOO TIME FOR LOOOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONNNSS….OF THE WORLD," _I bellowed, purposefully elongating "Losers". I finished my crazy dance and bowed dramatically to an imaginary crowd.

Except…it wasn't imaginary. People started clapping and cheering, making me blush. I had totally forgotten that we were in school. A **new **school. Cringe. I could see Bex and Liz practically wetting themselves.

Suddenly everyone straightened up, the laughter stopping abruptly. It could only mean one thing. Teacher alert! Unfortunately, I was correct.

An old, severe looking lady dressed in the school tracksuit stormed up to Grant and me, her face unreadable.

"You two Morgan's, my office now," she demanded, pointing to inside the school.

I gulped. This teacher was fucking scary, man. Bowing my head, I stepped quickly behind her, accepting my fate.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloo, someone please save me from exams. Excuse for not revising biology is my 'homework' aka this story lol. I really want to thank those that reviewed, especially those who consistently do. Means a lot, but it annoys me slightly when people do really huge thank you…so I won't. Ms Starling is my old gymnastics teacher hahaha. Anyways, enjoy-KM x**

**Chapter 11**

"Wait. Seriously, hold up. You mean to tell us that Ms Starling, the meanest and least fun teacher in our _entire _school, called you two into her office, _in front of everyone_, to force you two into joining the track team, using detention as blackmail?!" Bex spluttered, honking with laughter. Attractive.

She was literally panting and gasping as she tried to keep up with us. Well, Grant, Macy, Liz and some other guy. I think he's called Dean. I was perched on Grant's big shoulders, flailing wildly as he cavorted down the corridor, still filled with students. It was a 'celebration ritual'. Yes, Grant, but did you notice that I am wearing a miniskirt? Awkward.

"And cheer try-outs," I added with a smug look that turned out to be pointless, as Bex was still doubled over.

"Football," Grant said absentmindedly. Like that was a change.

"This is so…weird?" Liz said, looking at Macey for clarification.

"The Morgan's are weird," Dean pitched in.

Grant and I both beamed at this compliment, both squaring our shoulders with pride. "It's our pleasure, ma'am," we both chirped simultaneously. "JINX," we yell.

Everyone bursts out laughing, including some randomers passing us.

"Maybe we are a little strange," I mused, leaning my chin on Grant's head.

"A little?" Macey scoffed at us. "Cammie, what the hell was up with that whole ninja move thing. You literally flew through the air!"

Bex, who had thankfully calmed down (her laughter is quite terrifying), exclaimed, "It was bloody awesome!"

I grinned from their compliments. "I did cheer and gymnastics in D.C., but I quit cheerleading a couple of months before I left," I explained casually.

"Why?" Macey questioned. Damn, she must have heard an edge to my voice.

"Err…DeeDee was my captain…" I trailed off. Everyone had heard my fight with Dillon last night.

There was a silence, and I, for one, felt extremely inclined to break it.

"Soo…anyone in Dr Fibs first?" I said, forcing the nonchalance in my words.

Dean nodded and flashed me a sparkling smile. Woah, he's _hot._ Dang, son.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed. "Grant you know the drill. Stay still, if it isn't too much trouble of course dearest brother."

I tensed, braced my hands on his hair, and pushed myself over his head and landed gracefully in front of the group, subtly straightening my miniskirt…which had ridden up slightly. Dean was staring. I shot him a look that said , _Mr Obvious. _He gave me a sheepish grin in reply.

"Shall we?" I asked him in a posh accent. The others were already wandering away, calling vague 'see ya's' and 'byee's'. Dean just laughed at me. He held out his arm for me to take.

"We shall, my lady."

I nudged him. "Dork."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zach POV**

After that frankly _weird _spectacle I dandered around the school, not really stopping and talking to anyone. Cammie was different, that's for sure. I mean, what girl leaps over 6ft guys and lands on a school flagpole, for crying out loud? As I was making my way to chemistry (Dr Fibs is most likely going to spill something concentrated on me, _again_) I was rammed into from behind. And guess who it was.

Cammie Morgan.

She flumped to the ground, a hand flying to her mouth in shock. "Jesus, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Dean was chasing me and I get a little competitive and well…you know…" she mumbled.

I, however, didn't hear a word; I just smirked down at her in amusement. "We've got to stop meeting like this," I said down to her. It was getting pretty hard to fight the smile my face wanted. But, of course, I could. Cause I'm Goode.

But Cammie just sat there, confusion etched onto her face. What's her problem?

Then my phone rang. It was Josh. I turned slightly, struggling to get my phone from my pocket.

"Two seconds," I said, hanging up and turning back to Cammie.

But she was already gone.

_Damn. _She's **really **fast. Also, now I have no excuse to bail on Josh.

I called him back. "Hey man. Sorry about that," I said, still dazed from seeing Cammie.

"It's ok I'm used to you being a rude bastard. Anyways, I'm still coming to practice today. Prepare to get your butt whooped!" Josh and I had a longstanding rivalry going on. But I wasn't in the mood to insult him back.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered, distracted.

"Dude? What's wrong? You normally retaliate to taunts. Are you dying?" Josh actually seemed panicked. I must be a douche if my best friend thinks I'm ill just cause I don't insult him.

"Is it a girl?" he teased. I stayed silent.

Josh spluttered, "No freaking way! Goode lost his charm? Who's the girl?" He was laughing now. I kind of wanted to punch him.

"Ehh…Cammie Morgan?" It came out like a question. He stayed silent this time.

"Josh? You still there buddy?" It took him ages to reply. And I wished he hadn't after.

"It's just…Well I don't know. I kind of like her too." **SHIT.**

I clutched desperately at any possible straws, "But…but Dillon! Your best friend went out with her!" I finished triumphantly.

"So?" Josh snorted. "His bruised ass is on its way back to D.C. right now. Plus, he cheated on her."

Silence. Awkward silence. "Well," I began. "What about a bet?" I could almost see Josh's eyes glinting.

"Sure. First to kiss her, properly, gets her and 200$. Deal?"

"You bet."

His next words came menacingly through my phone. "Good luck, Goode."

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello all. It's been a while, I know. This was seriously hard to write though. Don't really know how I feel about it…hmm. I hope you like it anyways and please review!-KM x**_

**Chapter 12**

**PANT. **

**PANT.**

**COUGH. (**And then repeat)

Jesus Christ, could I be any redder? I looked like a boiled sweet, no joke. I flopped down exhausted on the middle of the football field, oblivious to the boys training on the field next to the one I currently occupied. I was completely traumatized from that intense cheer practice. Those months of skipping to glare at DeeDee really made a dent in my fitness and flexibility. Plus, I had a suspicion that I would now be the one receiving dirty looks, having managed to inadvertently kick a long standing member off of the squad, Jessica Boden.

Uh…oops? Sorry Jess.

**PANT.**

**PANT.**

I rolled onto my back with a loud groan. Suddenly, a tall, broad figure loomed over me, blocking the sunlight from my body.

"Blimey, you're red," the mysterious person said, face shadowed by the sun. I threw a sweaty arm over my face in embarrassment. "Look, whatever dude. Can you move?"

The guy stepped quickly to the side and plonked down beside me with flourish. "Hey, Gallagher girl."

_Wait. Major déjà vu moment going on. _Lifting my arm, I squinted at the boy beside me, sitting equally sweaty and dressed in shorts and a football sweatshirt. Zach.

"Um…hey Zach? What do you want?" I asked, unsure of why he had bothered to approach a half dead girl dressed oddly in a borrowed cheer uniform and doc martin boots. Attractive, I know.

Zach and I hadn't talked all day, save when I practically ran him over in my haste to beat Dean. Which I totally did, by the way.

"How was practise?" Zach questioned, with a small smirk. "I was watching you."

"Deadly," I muttered, choosing to ignore his later statement. "I really need to get back into shape!"

Zach just looked me up and down, still with that damn smirk on his face, and shrugged.

"Jerk!" I cried, shoving his shoulder in an attempt to topple him over.

Unfortunately, he stayed upright. "That was lame," Zach laughed. "I'm way too muscly and strong for you to make me fall!"

I scoffed at him. This guy was _extremely _irritating. Hot, yes, but irritating. "Yeah right!" I teased. "You're just too fat and heavy."

I giggled at his outraged face and then resumed my 'dead position', laying down gingerly.

"I don't have enough energy to deal with you," I mumbled, shutting my eyes and resuming my unattractive heavy breathing.

Zach remained suspiciously silent.

"Yo, you still there?" I asked, slightly hopeful that he had left.

Still no reply. Sighing, I opened my eyes. _**Bloody hell!**_ Zach was literally about two inches from my face.

"Uh…what you doing there," I laughed nervously, trying to look away.

"Cammie." His voice was soft and compelling, forcing me to stare into his eyes. His beautiful, emerald eyes, which were so familiar.

_Why did it feel like this had happened before?_

"I always finish what I start," he said, inching closer, his lips finally meeting mine, engulfing me in his dizzying scent.

_BAM. _Everything hit me in that instant, my mind over-flooding with recently forgotten memories.

I gasped, jerking away from him. "It was you!" I shouted. "I was with you at Josh's party! God, I knew I had forgotten something big but seriously…" I trailed off, shocked by Zach's expression.

He looked so hurt, angry and confused that I wanted to hug him already and take back my words. He stood up abruptly.

"Wait! Zach, I'm sorry. I was drunk, you know how it is," I called after him, already seeing him walk away.

He stopped briefly and spun around, not meeting my eyes.

"Whatever, Cammie. I'll see you around." He gave me a forced smile before turning back and almost jogging into the locker room.

That was…odd. To say the least. Who knew Goode was so sensitive? Just because I had a temporary memory lapse…Jeez. No need to get angry.

Still, I couldn't brush away the guilt and dread that was lingering around me. I fell back down on the grass, again, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

_Smooth, Cammie. You totally pissed him off. _I tried to shake off this thought. Why was I so upset?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, it's me again. (shocker) This next chapter is pretty much a filler, clearing up some details that may or may not be important to the plot. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story, a crossover between the Gallagher series and the Heist Society series? I just read the Heist Society books, and it's safe to say that I'm in love. So wad'ya think? Please review-KM x**_

**Chapter 13**

"_**So raise your glass if you are wrong," **_Grant and I yelled, lifting our Capri suns to the ceiling in honour of Wii Singit, a Morgan family favourite. I had just gotten home from that hideouscheer practice and the god-awful encounter with _Zachary. _A sing off was just what I needed to recover.

A timid knock at the door interrupted my tribute to Pink. Of course, Grant continued 'singing'.

"Come in, doors open!" I hollered, expecting our mom.

"_**And NITTY, GRITTY, dirty, little-**_Oh! Uh, hey Bex," my idiot brother yelped, flushing scarlet and immediately dropping his microphone.

"Are we interrupting something?" Macey questioned, perfect eyebrows raised.

I quickly turned the TV off. "No..?" Grant vigorously shook his head, still watching Bex.

"Good," she replied curtly. "Because rumour has it, **someone's **been kissing a certain Mr Goode."

Grant wheeled around to face me, a look of disbelief on his handsome, tan face.

I'm screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hurried Liz, Macey and Bex upstairs, shoved them into my room, and barricaded my lockless door, ignoring Grant's screeches of protest.

Spinning around, I regarded my new-found friends with steely eyes.

"Where did you hear this?" I demanded.

"Tina!" Bex said in a sing-song voice, holding her phone out for me to read the incriminating text, AND PHOTO. **I HATE SPY- LIKE CHEERLEADERS, OFFICIALLY. **

I flopped onto my bed; face first, unable to form a valid answer and also accidentally squashing Liz in the meantime.

"_Oopsy daisy," _was her only response.

"God, guys…I can't believe _everyone _knows! I mean, it's Zach, Zach **Goode,** for crying out loud." I mumbled, barely audibly, my voice muffled by pillows.

"Yes," Macey's voice was cold. "_Everyone _knows you kissed my ex-boyfriend."

Fuck. Crapcrapcrapcrap x 1million.

"I, uh. I…It's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed, coming up with what had to be the lamest excuse ever. Bex flipped me over.

"Uhuh sure it's not." Damn inquisitive friends.

"Jeez, alright! I'm so sorry Macey, but come one, you know I didn't plan to do this. I had no idea what was going on! I looked like a tomato, for God's sake. An exceptionally _red _tomato." I rambled on, taking the slow nods from the girls as a cue to continue. "It was after cheer practice, and I was dying, and he came over and talked to me. And then suddenly he kisses me and I freak out and get this weird flashback to Josh's party and remember being with Zach all night! I said this to him, and then he just stormed off. Swear to Mary, I didn't say anything to piss him off. Like, what the hell!" I grumbled, frustrated at this impossible, huffy boy.

Liz and Macey looked stunned, breathing, "Wow…" in perfect synchronization.

Bex, however, looked at me like I was insane. "Are you a bloody idiot?" She yelled. "He kissed you, and you tell him that you had forgotten his existence? What's wrong with you?"

I immediately took a defensive tone. "Hey! I'm sorry, alright? Yes, it was tactless, but who knew Zach was so…touchy?"

All three exchanged measured looks before answering, seemingly hesitant to share on this topic.

"Well…" Liz began. "Not really. I mean. Not until recently. His grandmother, well, she kind of died a couple of weeks ago." She trailed off.

"Okay…" I said, lost deep in thought and new found pity for him.

"Not only that," Bex hastened to add. "This was her house."

I almost choked. On what, I have no idea. Saliva?

"**WHAT?**" I screamed. "Don't tell me that I'm living in Zach's dead grandmother's house?!"

A wave of understanding hit me. "Gallagher girl," I whispered. Only Macey seemed to have heard. "Did you say something, Cammie?" she questioned, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Nothing…he just called me something. You know what? Nevermind. Now onto the matter at hand. It's day 2 of my life in Roseville, and Zachary Goode **kissed. Me. **And _everyone _knows, thanks to a Ms Walters. Why has this happened to me?" I asked, dumbfounded. Unfortunately, they seemed as clueless as me.

"We don't know..." Liz started.

"But you know what?" Bex grinned, looking so completely mischievous that it scared me, just a little.

"What?" I begged, anticipating their reply. Macey just flicked back her sleek hair, emanating a business-like demeanour. "We're sure as hell gonna find out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Wassup guys? Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, but I was skiing in Austria, and that gives me a pretty valid excuse. I don't exactly know where this story is going, but I might as well keep updating. Plus, I've been starting a few others that I might upload soon, what do you think? Anyways, enjoy and please review-KM x**

**Chapter 14**

The girls stayed for ages yesterday, coming up with lame plans that involved me "getting to know Zach". Yeah, like that's gonna happen. So basically, I got no sleep last night, all for a pathetic scrap of paper titled 'Mission Objective-Find out Zach freaking Goode's deal'. Impressive, I know. Hey, I wasn't the one who insisted on watching spy movies. You can totally blame Bex for that one. The page consists of rambling and us trying to be official, using spy lingo and phrases.

And that's why I stumbled half blindly into Maths, blearily attempting to open my eyes in order to find my seat beside Josh. I felt like a zombie, having only achieved four hours of sleep in comparison to my usual ten. Unfortunately, my appearance had also suffered. My hair was a state, piled up in a messy top knot with random straggles touching my face. I hadn't had time for makeup, due to Grant **forgetting** my existence and leaving for school without me. I had merely pulled on old grey sweats in my haste to escape my mom's complaints, and was still wearing my pyjama t-shirt. Also, I'm pretty sure my bra was from like three years ago, cause it was uncomfortably tight.

So yeah, not a good start to the day for me. My vile mood had only worsened from the sounds of my flipflops slapping the pavement as I ran. And _still, _Josh Abrams was either brave enough or idiotic enough to greet me with a cheerful, "Hi, Cammie!"

I slumped my head onto our shared desk and muttered, "Hey, Josh." My tone was flat, emotionless, which _should _have been enough to alert him of my mood.

Apparently, he didn't get the message, as he continued on with his **fascinating **conversation.

"So, you know, I haven't really seen you since my party-"

"Which was two days ago," I interjected.

"Yup. How have you been?" he inquired. Josh was kind of looking at me weirdly, almost as if he was waiting for me to confess something.

"Um…fine?" I said, unsure of where this was going. Yes, I know I was being dry, but whatever. It's not like Josh noticed. God, yes I know I'm a bitch, but seriously. FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP.

Despite my annoyance, I almost melted at the smile he gave me.

"Great. So…are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

And I…didn't catch on. "Sleeping, I guess. What about you?" I answered bluntly.

The effect of my words was instantaneous. Josh's entire face crumpled, and his body turned away from me. "Nothing, now."

And then I finally realised. Josh, _Josh Abrams, _had been trying to ask me out. And I…had totally rejected him. I internally groaned at my stupidity.

"Josh..."I started, but then trailed off when I saw him ignoring me. Understandably.

The moment was over.

I glanced at the clock. 53 minutes of awkwardness left.

Yay.


End file.
